End of the Road
by graceh
Summary: Right and wrong, good and evil. If you abide by the rules of life, you will go far. Stray from them, and you'll go even farther. ZutaraGeneral drabbles.
1. End of the Road

"So... is this it?

The two children stopped, staring at the patch of ground in front of them. It was very different from the smooth dirt road they were standing on.

"Of course it is. It ends here."

"But... this can't be it."

The girl did not believe it. They had walked many miles to reach this point, and now there was just nothing.

"Katara-"

"We didn't come this far for a dead end!"

"..."

"Do you think we can turn around...?"

"No. We have to keep...moving on. Thats what Uncle said before he...well..."

_Passed on, _both of them thought.

"That's what my mother said, too, she told me that she loved me and my brother and that I could never look back, and I couldn't regret my actions if I had followed my heart...and that...if there was ever a point in my life if I felt I had nowhere to go... I just had to go forward. That's what she said."

_But now she, too, is dead and gone. Forever._

"But how can we go forward? The road ends here; this is the end of the road. We can't go farther."

"But I think now we might just have to trust ourselves. We can't go back..."

"But Katara, you aren't supposed to stray from the road; didn't your family tell you that? You have to stay on the beaten path..."

"No, Zuko you don't, you don't have to do what everyone tells you, because they aren't always right..."

"But..."

"Things continue on after the road ends, Zuko. You have to keep going. Everyone has an end of the road, Zuko, everyone does!"

"There are streams you have to cross, Zuko, mountains, bridges, but the worst part is always the end of the road...

"Because it's inevitable. Every road has an end. No road keeps going on forever."


	2. Crazy

Women were crazy.

Well, according him they were.

He hadn't exactly had some great examples.

His sister, for instance.

She was a evil, morbid, fire-bending psycho bitch.

The little bind girl the Avatar traveled with was a sardonic, stubborn, in-your-face tomboy.

His sister's friends: one was an overly excited, hyper circus freak, and the other one was a depressing, boring knife thrower.

Even his own mother had to have been crazy for leaving him all alone with his maniac father in that miserable, hellish palace!

This led him to the conclusion that all woman were crazy.

Except for the blue-eyed, brown haired, water bending peasant that curled up in his arms every night.

She was _really _crazy.

And that's why he liked her.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction, so any sort of crits or comments will be great. I'll be posting the next drabble sometime soon. 


	3. Ashes

I don't own A:TLA. Deal with it.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the black snow!"

Little Katara, only three at the time, looked up at the sky with wonder. Her young mother gazed at the soot, and the familiar skipped heartbeat and clutching fear of panic clawed at her throat.

The little black pieces of ash drifted slowly downward, occasionally being swirled by the wind. They littered the white ground, a sure bad omen in this deathly time.

The Fire Nation had come once again.

This time, it was only a warning. _Give up your benders, _they said from behind the masks.

_Give them up soon or we will be back._

* * *

Seven years later, Katara looked upon her mother's charred body in horror.

Her mother's lifeless eyes once again stared up at the falling black snow, the black clouds reflected in her eyes.

The Fire Nation had come once again.

But this time, they had showed no mercy.

* * *

I don't like this drabble too much... the end bothers me. But still, reviews are highly appreciated! 


	4. Disappearance Part 1

"Zuko! Open this door! Now!"

Katara pounded fiercely. Why wouldn't he open the damn door?

* * *

Iroh was slowly sipping his tea, thinking of what had happened several years ago on this same day.

Ursa had disappeared.

Gone. Just vanished. He had reason why she had left- her life was in danger. She could have been murdered at any second of the day, poisoned or stabbed or burnt by Ozai himself. Her only alternative was to flee.

He knew how horrible his nephew must feel- but that did not give him an excuse to just shut Katara out. She had no clue as to what was happening.

Zuko was very reluctant to talk about his past; it was painful and he didn't want to face the memories. What happened so long ago was an act of cruelty and hate, something that no one should have to experience. Zuko loved Katara enough to not want her to have to feel the pain of what he had gone through.

Iroh sighed heavily as he shifted his old body from the chair. Setting his tea down, he walked toward the sound of Katara's tireless efforts to get his stubborn nephew to open the door.

Iroh wished this part of their relationship was over and that they were on to the kissing and baby-making part. He figured his nephew would be _much_ happier then.

* * *

Ah, yes, so do I. Zuko would be much, much happier if he was making some babies with Katara.

:) This is only part one of Disappearance- there will be at least one more part. Probably three or four total. Once again, feedback is appreciated. Shout out to Nefalkarx for being the first to review!


	5. Stupid

_**Rain**_

_Rain is sweet drops of light_

_falling effortlessly from the sky_

_It's sound is the patter of tiny feet_

_all around but never where you look_

_Rain is a million little heartbeats_

_always beating, never stopping to rest_

_On sunny days, a light shower looks _

_like the heavens opened their doors_

_and let diamonds spill out_

_On cloudy days, rain is teardrops_

_falling from the sky as angels cry_

_It's touch is the fingertips of ghosts_

_soft and fleeting_

_vanishing_

_Rain tastes of purity and wisdom_

_of something that has been to the top of the world_

_and back_

_Transforming continuously_

_rain is the one thing that always changes_

_but is ever the same_

_Rain, sleet, snow or hail_

_they all have one thing in common_

_They fall_

_ever downward_

_until they hit bottom_

_But they climb back up _

_and start the never ending_

_downward spiral_

_again._

Zuko sighed; how could he be happy when everything around him reminded him that his lover was gone?

Stupid rain.

Stupid poetry.

_Stupid life._

_

* * *

_

Yes, yes, I lied. There is no part three or four of Disappearance. Sorry. I'll be trying to put up a few more drabbles because of the long update wait.

Here is a deal, guys. Review my story, and I'll review yours. It's that simple!

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Okay?**


	6. Fallen

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight _

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear 

Katara stumbled; struggled, panted until her lungs were on fire and ran until her legs ached. But she wasn't faster than him.

She never could be.

_**(down plunging into darkness black holes nothing)**_

One hit and down she went.

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so... 

Iroh watched the whole thing with amusement- the fights, the kisses, the laughs.

And sighed because he knew it couldn't go on for ever.

_**(a fairytale is a perfect life which is why they are just stories)**_

All good things had to end sometime.  
_  
We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear. _

War had been hard on everyone. The smallest babe to the oldest man had suffered a loss because of the war.

Villages destroyed, homes ruined, families torn apart; hopes dashed and dreams slashed to pieces.

_**(more fights more confusion more pain save me please)**__  
_

Fate had her work cut out for her.

_  
I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so... _

Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know 

Katara ran from the palace; ran hard and long. It didn't matter that there was a baby growing inside her belly, or that the cause of her flight had just been_ all a misunderstanding just a fight some confusion._

_**(run run run as fast as you can)**_

Because it didn't really matter anyway.

_  
Oh, they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

One look back at the Palace was enough to let Katara's world crash down on her, tumbling head over heels into a whirlwind of dispair.

_**(then comes the hard part: reality setting in)**_

Katara's heart hardened just a little that day.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

Katara held her son close as her husband walked down the iron plank, into the snow and ice. He looked worried and nervous and just a little bit angry and cold all at the same time. But he had something to do, and he would get it done.

"Are... are you alright?"

All he received was a cold, stony glare.

_**(why are you here what are you doing why)**_

"Katara, I've made a decision. You clearly weren't happy in the Fire Nation, so I'm going to try living

here for a while."

_Sure, _Katara thought. _Right._

"Because... I do love you. I don't know why you ran away, but I want to be with you... and watch our son

grow up." He hesitated with his words, because what was the right thing to say when

"Really?" came the suspicious reply.

_**(the hopes and fears of all the years are met on thee tonight)**_

The soldiers and villagers looked on; a hundred years of hatred and war passing between them.

_He's lying he's lying he's got to be **lying**_

_Oh I hope she says yes please Agni let her say yes I love her so much **please**_

His answer came in the form of a great sob from Katara as she buried her head in his chest.

_So don't come round here_

_and tell me I told _

_you so_

**_I'm sorry_**

**_So am I_**

* * *

Oh my. :) I am quite proud of this one. By far the longest. It is quite weird, I know- it is a

songfic/drabble/other weird things thrown in. I hope you understand it- but it was meant to be vague.

'Fallen' belongs to Sarah McLachlan. It is a beautiful song and perfect for Avatar, which I do not own.

I hope you get it.


	7. Sewing

"Okay, um, Zuko, I guess I'll just have, um, to show, you, uh, how to do this. Since you never have done, um, it before."

"Okay, first you grab right here, and, uh, and hold it gently, and... just, um, touch it. Do what feels natural."

"_Like this?"_

"Oh, yes... that's perfect. Good job..."

"Now you have to travel downward and grab a hold of...ohhh, yes, right there. Then take that thing and carefully guide it into the hole...ohh, yes, there..."

"_But... it's so small..."_

"That's fine, it's supposed to be small... Ow! Oh...that hurt..."

"_Is that... is that blood?!"_

"It's okay, Zuko, it's normal... now, just take it slow, in, out, in, out... your doing perfect."

_"This isn't to bad..."_

"I agree... I need someone to help me with the sewing. Sokka rips so many clothes each week."

* * *

Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervs. Zuko's grabbing the cloth, Katara's helping him with the needle, he pricks her, so on and so forth. Italic lines are Zuko's and the regular lines are Katara's. I would enjoy some ideas for drabbles. Sorry for the slow update time- life's been bad. Press the little button that should be right under this sentemce! 


	8. Warmth

Katara snuggled into the warm, firm body behind her, grateful for the warmth. The Western Air Temple got pretty cool at night. Her clothes weren't the warmest, and although she had grown up amidst snow and ice, she had been away for quite a while. They had no blankets or anything to cover them. She just wasn't as used to the cold anymore. Everyone else in the group had a way to keep warm except her.

Aang was a firebender _and _an earthbender. He could warm himself, and create an earth tent to keep away the cold.

Sokka just buried into Appa's fur, but Katara wasn't interested in waking up smelling like bison.

Toph made herself an earth tent that shielded the wind and cold, but those tents made Katara claustrophobic. It always seemed like they were about to cave in on her.

Iroh and Zuko were both firebenders. They could keep _themselves _warm.

So that left her being out in the cold. She was jealous of all the others. They were _warm!_

* * *

Zuko had gotten sick of watching Katara shiver during the nights. She would curl up, to try to get warm, but the shivering would continue. It hurt him to see the girl he loved cold. Because if he was there, she should _never _be cold.

So tonight, when she was shaking like a leaf, he took matters into his own hands. He got up, and gently lifted her body from her sleeping mat. He heard her soft 'omph' of surprise, followed by an 'ahhh' as she relaxed into his warm chest. He laid her down on his sleeping mat, and crawled in next to her. He securely wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time in a while, Katara wasn't shivering anymore. Her breathing was soft and her body warm.

Zuko had never held anyone like this. He liked the feel of her curves on him, the way she snuggled into him like she was in need of his protection. He felt proud when she nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. He loved it when she woke up and smiled at him, letting him kiss her fully awake.

He liked those soft, peaceful moments when it was just the two of them. When he forgot about the war, his father, his sister. When he forgot that this war could someday take his love away from him. When Katara looked up at him, in her eyes he saw love.

Someone loved him for who he was. Not for his money, or for his status, but for his protection and kindness and care. For his warmth.


	9. Acceptance

Zuko always found one thing hard to believe when he was with the Avatar's group.

His lack of title.

He was _Prince Zuko_. Not Zuko. Or Angry Boy. Or Angry Jerk. _Prince Zuko. _They just couldn't get it through their thick heads he was a _Prince, _not a peasant like _them._

For all of his life, he had been Prince Zuko. A person people looked down on because of his father's feelings toward him. A person with no future.

Then he had become Banished Prince Zuko. His name was treated like a curse word around the Fire Nation. Not only did he not have a future, he was a disgrace. A _failure._

But here, with the Avatar, he did not have a title. He was treated like one of them- sure, Sokka did get to be a problem with his disbelief that Zuko was _good _, but quickly lighting a nearby object on fire usually shut him up.

It felt good to be accepted, to be in a place where you were not liked for just your money or looks or power or bending abilities. You were liked for your qualities, your personality. Your bravery or kindness or determination.

It was much easier to be happy when Zuko didn't need to worry about being perfect.


End file.
